


Драк не в духе

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Griffin was once a human, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Говорят, не повезёт, если чёрный кот дорогу перейдёт. Да, в человеческом мире это очень большое и серьёзное суеверие. Однако в мире монстров кошки не играют пугающей роли, какого бы цвета они не были.Зато есть кое-кто пострашнее чёрного кота. Драк. Граф. В чёрном плаще. И когда он злился, дрожали даже бессменные человеческие страхи.Было, скажу я вам, от чего. Вампир сам по себе, хмурясь, внушал не самые умиротворённые мысли. А уж когда злился, или, что ещё хуже, был в бешенстве…Сегодня был именно такой случай.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 5





	Драк не в духе

Говорят, не повезёт, если чёрный кот дорогу перейдёт. Да, в человеческом мире это очень большое и серьёзное суеверие. Однако в мире монстров кошки не играют пугающей роли, какого бы цвета они не были.  
Зато есть кое-кто пострашнее чёрного кота. Драк. Граф. В чёрном плаще. И когда он злился, дрожали даже бессменные человеческие страхи.  
Было, скажу я вам, от чего. Вампир сам по себе, хмурясь, внушал не самые умиротворённые мысли. А уж когда злился, или, что ещё хуже, был в бешенстве…  
Сегодня был именно такой случай.  
Что-то с самого утра не заладилось у хозяина особняка. Что-то, судя по всему, весьма важное. Сначала граф недоумевал; потом его недоумение сошло на нет, сменившись диким раздражением. В расстроенных чувствах он снова и снова перебирал бумаги, пытаясь отыскать что-то в их чреве. Однако это что-то пряталось с упорством бульдога, и у графа ничего не получалось.  
Следующий шаг — злость. Дракула злился очень живописно, и вся прислуга поскорее попряталась в укромных уголках. Её можно было понять — в древней, незамутнённой ярости граф был страшен.  
— Куда делись эти чёртовы документы, убейте меня чесноком! — возопил он, мечась туда-сюда по комнате. Остановившись на секунду, он вдруг вспомнил что-то и рявкнул: — Гриффин! А ну сюда, паршивец!!!  
Мальчик поспешил выполнить приказ — гневить хозяина ещё больше было себе дороже.  
— Звали, господин? — поинтересовался он, бесшумно проникнув в кабинет вампира.  
Тот в великой ярости глядел на него, и Гриффин невольно сглотнул, поймав этот дикий, горящий красным взгляд, в котором сейчас отражались все низменные инстинкты хищника-убийцы.  
— Куда делись документы, Гриффин? — очень ласково, несмотря на состояние, спросил Дракула, чуть склонившись над съёжившимся слугой.  
— Я не знаю, господин.  
— Где документы? — голос вампира повысился.  
Мысленно перекрестившись, Гриффин снова мотнул головой:  
— Говорю же — не знаю.  
— Но ты мой старший слуга. Ты должен знать! — Голос вампира всё холодно и холодел, пока не превратился во что-то, отдалённо напоминающее лёд.  
— Но сейчас я действительно не знаю…  
— Мелкий гадёныш! — Дракула внезапно зарычал, словно дикий зверь, и схватил мальчика за горло. Чуть приподняв его над полом, вампир ударил его спиной об стену и зашипел уже не хуже кобры: — Только ты ходишь сюда! Только ты имеешь доступ к этим бумагам! Они чрезвычайно важны для меня, для нас. Без них мы не сможем покинуть эти места. Ты сговорился с охотниками? Всё просто: мы в ловушке, не можем уехать, они нас убивают, и ты получаешь свободу. Так дело обстоит? А?! Говори, обещаю не калечить тебя сильно.  
— Нет, это не так, — задыхаясь, прохрипел Гриффин, силясь разжать каменную хватку хозяина.  
— Тогда что же?  
— Драк, милый, что ты делаешь?!  
Граф вздрогнул и обернулся, разжав пальцы, что позволило Гриффину упасть на пол и закашляться, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Марта стремительно ворвалась в комнату, обеспокоенно глядя на мальчика. Потом её укоряющий взгляд переметнулся на мужа.  
— Драк, зачем ты это делаешь? — голосом, полным настоящего непонимания, произнесла она. Подойдя ближе, вампирша погладила Дракулу по щеке, успокаивая.  
Как ни странно, это помогло. Граф глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился, а когда разжал веки, то всё раздражение сошло на нет, сменившись усталостью.  
— Документы пропали, — пробормотал он, заключая Марту в объятья, — чрезвычайно важные…  
— Те, что во втором столике лежали?  
— Угу…  
— Я их убрала, к новым документам, в папку. Она у тебя в спальне лежит, — Марта покачала головой и с силой прижала суда к себе, незаметно подав Гриффину знак, чтобы тот шёл к себе. Мальчонка не заставил себя долго ждать и моментально испарился.  
— Как неловко вышло, — пробормотал вампир, чувствуя себя виноватым за такую неожиданную вспышку гнева. — Завтра извинюсь. Всё-таки он терпеливый малый.  
— Очень терпеливый, дорогой.


End file.
